demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Roman
Bianca Roman 'is a Greek demigod daughter of Hades. She is known to have a tomboy attitude allowing her to be more of an interesting person altogether. Bianca is also known to share the uneasy interest of death and riches. Her demigod abilities are also considered to be the natural for a child of Hades. Biography Bianca was born on Christmas Eve. Unlike normal demigod children, Hade actually attened her birth. This is one of the mysterious things that happened, due to the unexpected timing since Persephone would be in the Underworld. When Bianca was born she was shown to be a crier. After two months, she slowly began kicking and crawling. Before her tenth month, she was capable of walking and soon after her first birthday she was capable of saying her first name, and "Hi". As a child she wasn't much of a socialist. She eventually went to school, and learned alot about math, and science. Those also became her favorite subjects in due time. After her fourth grade class took an field trip to the space center, she began attracting monsters, which eventually started irratating her. When she turned thirteen, Hades visited her, while she was a lake near by her house. He told her that she was a bridge between two worlds and that the truth would be explained soon. Eventually six days away from her sixteenth birdtay, she made it to camp Demigod, but died in the forest due to monsters, Hades spared her by bounding her life to a near by tree, the tree ened up being called Bianca, after her. She awoke five years later, and was capable of entering the camp. It was mentioned that she became an interesting person, due to her history outside the boundaries of Camp. Bianca also learned a lot from her father the day she should have died, she learned that her father truly did love her. Bianca Roman Series Bianca Roman: The return of the white shadow Bianca is first seen on Camp gaurd patrol alongside her crush, Troy. The both of them end up having breakfast after their run in with Max, a myterious kid that appears out of the mist. It is later told that Max is indeed the leader of the Camp, and he actually is a Child of Zeus, as he claimed. After gaurd patrol, Bianca and Troy end up having breakfast, and she tries to convince him into kissing her. Before Bianca can muster up the courage to try and explain her actions the alarm rings for them to head to the Battle Arena. Personality Bianca is described to be brave, strong, and somewhat subborned. She can be prideful and assurtive like her father, Hades. She likes to take control of any and all situations. This causes her to at time flipp out when ever put in a situation where she isnt in control. Bianca also seems to be bipolar, at times having calm and peaceful moment, but suddenly having a temper when one person mentions a single word to her. She seems to love alternative rock music and enjoys elder bands from the 1980's. She seems to also care deeply for those she considers her friends. It's unknown how she is when she likes someone, but form her relationship with Troy, it seems to be the same as friendship. This causes her to not really show her emotions to much. Appearance Bianca is Italian American with off the shoulder long black hair and blue eyes. She is tall, fit and athletic. Her eyes are an intense shade of blue, but also compliment the dynamics which can change color, allowing them to give off the radiance of sky blue. Bianca is often depicted to be sporting a pair of boy pants; weither it's jeans, cargos or even shorts. She seems to keep a female top on at times. Bianca has often been complimented as Cute, Beautiful and even gorgeous, although the only one she seems to like is Beautiful since it is a respectful adjective. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod child of Hades, Bianca is known to be one of the most powerful demigods to ever live, considering she has dominion over the dead and can also curse people who are alive to never die. Demigod Abilities *'Necromancy: 'Being a child of Hades, Bianca is capable of using the dead as a weapon. She has complete judgement over the dead. This also inculdes silencing the dead with a gesture. She can control them and summon them to her at will, whenever she wants to. She can also banish them into the pits of tartarus, to later rise them at will. She can also call forth souls of the dead to use for info and for battle. Most of the dead consider her to be a princess, due to her father being the king of the Underworld. *'Geokinesis (Limited): 'Bianca can control the earth, when ever concentrating all her energy into it. This ability isn't as well as a child of Poseidon, but she is capable of using a reletive amount. The categories she usually musters is very low, often category three or four earthquakes. There have been occasions where she actually reaches categories 6 and up. *'Death Curse: 'Like Hades, Bianca can curse the living to hold their soul and only allow them to enter the underworld after their body has decade to ash. Because Bianca's a demigod of Hades, she cannot disrupt the natural flow of souls, but if Hades deems her decision well, he can also inforce the curse with his own, allowing her curse to be as effective as his own. *'Life Aura: 'Bieng a daughter of Hades, Bianca can see souls and spirits of the living, she also is aware of all the near death experiences that the person has been through because of this, and can also deem where and when they will die. This ability also allows her to know exactly all the open doors leading to the underworld. *'Umbrakinesis: '''She can control and summon shadows to do her bidding. This also includes, forming shadow people and using shadows as a weapon or to shield herself from enemies or attacks. This ability was discovered when she used ''Shadow Travel'''. *'Life Reversal: '''She can take away some the the old from a person to perserve a person's life. This causes a strand of her hair to turn grey, this ability is very rare for a child of Hades, and she hates using it, she only used it three times before and it knocked her out for three days. Weapons Mores Mores is a latin name for Thanatos, the God of death. It is a celestial bronze and steel blade, meaning that it could kill both mortal enemies, monsters, gods and even demigods. It is a three foot long double edged blade, and seems to hold a faint shine due to the Celestial Bronze. It's also mentioned to morph into a gemstone ring. Chronika Chronika is a stygian Iron sword. It is shown to be a four foot long blade that can actually change its shape due to the focus of the owner. It was given to her by her father, the blade was made in the underworld and seems to be one of the most powerful metals amongst the three most precious metals, due to it being powerful enough to take the life force out of monsters. She calls it Chronika because it seems to slow down time and preception for monsters and her enemies. She only uses this sword against monsters and enemies of Olympus, not on demigods. Relationships Friends Crystal Reed A child of Aphrodite, the two are well good friends, unlike most of the Aphrodite kids, Crystal isn't that rude or mean. She also seems to enjoy tonning it down on occasion, stating that it takes too much work trying to live up to the expectation that Aphrodite is flawless and her children must be too. Crystal also seems to understand the hardship of being a child of Hades, although she isn't. This might be due to her knowing she was a child of Aphrodite. Also the two girls are known to at times train together. Holland Reed Crystal's younger sister, the both of them aren't twins but they do tend to look alike. Holland is a bit more like Bianca and because of this, they do at times get into arguments. Holland likes to talk about music and training. She doesn't like wearing too much make up, and seems to like dressing down a lot. She also is more combative than any her sisters. Troy Troy is a child of Nike, he is the most active sport men. He often is known to be either playing basket ball, or training at the arena. It's also proven that at times Bianca has found him attractive. Family Elizabeth Roman Her mother is shown to be very kind and loving. She often is shown to recall her life to her. The both of them were very well understanding over each other, although Elizabeth states that Bianca grew up to have an unexpected personality, she thought that Bianca would have a more feminie personality. Bianca takes this as a compliment because Girly Girls are annoying. Gods Hades Her father is shown to be very aware of her, and also seems to keep an eye out for her. He threatened Persephone, by stating he would imprisson her for an extra month if she tried to attack Bianca. He cares about Bianca for some strange reason, this might be because he feels that Bianca is probably the best out of his three children. Persephone Her step mother is known to have hated her. The both of them have never met formally, but Bianca doesn't even seem to consider her a goddess, considering how Persephone wasn't well known until Hades captured her in the Underworld. Bianca also wouldn't hesitate to let Persephone die, due to the fact that most step mothers have a harsh grudge against the demigod children of their husband. The most classic one is Hera and her antimosity towards Zeus's demigod children. Trivia *Although Bianca isn't a Roman, her last name is clearly that Roman. *Bianca means white in Italian. *Her profile picture shows her with blue hair, although she does in fact have black hair. *She named her stygian Iron sword Chronika *Her Celestial Steel sword is called Mores, after Thanatos's latin name because it can kill both mortals and immortals. *Like Nico she lies expertly, this causes people to not notice things about her. *Bianca has two siblings, although she only ends up knowing about one of them, who is a (Greek) child of Hades, the other one is a (Roman) child of Pulto. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigods